


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone loves the kiddos, Fluff, Hunk's food could end all wars, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Lance shook his head. Honestly his kids were both such mischief makers, Leo might do it out of nervousness but Chidori had no such excuse.“They probably picked it up from me” Lance thought cheerfully, “After all Shiro is such a-”Shiro.That was the problem wasn’t it?Shiro wasn’t here…It's Christmas time with his family for Lance, only problem... his husband is out for work. Thankfully his friends are around to keep him and the kids company.





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Shance Holiday exchange for my friend Cam! You asked for shance fam opening some Christmas presents and also a family Christmas feast so we kinda have both of that here! Hope you enjoy! As always comments and kudos are very much appreciated.

Lance was woken up in way that only happened a few days a year: children jumping up and down on his back.

“Papiiii~” one voice whined, “Get up Santa came! It’s Christmas!”   
“Leo...” Lance groaned as he sat up, “Couldn’t you two have let dad have a bit more sleep?”

“But you have to get up, uncle Keith’s at the door!” a long haired girl said.

“Chidori didn’t you let him in?” Lance asked, rushing to get ready, “How long has he been waiting out there?”    
“Umm… Mayybe about half an hour?” Chidori replied sheepishly.

“CHIDORI!” Lance scolded, his daughter had a habit of forgetting to do things after going to ask if she could do them.

Leo snickered while Chidori pouted.

“Oh no mister, you don’t get off scot free either, why didn’t you open the door?” Lance asked.

“I uhh- well…” Leo said shyly.

Lance shook his head. Honestly his kids were both such mischief makers, Leo might do it out of nervousness but Chidori had no such excuse.    
“ _ They probably picked it up from me”  _ Lance thought cheerfully,  _ “After all Shiro is such a-” _ _   
_ Shiro.

That was the problem wasn’t it?

Shiro wasn’t here…

The Black Lion had decided to take a random space flight a week ago and Shiro had had to go after it. Keith was busy with Daibazall, Allura was busy heading the coalition, Hunk was busy with a relief effort, Pidge and Matt were busy with some new dimensional phenomenon -probably something that would end up getting them another Nobel prize-, and Lance couldn’t exactly leave the kids alone. 

 

_ “Shiro are you sure?” _

_ “Yes I am. We need to get the Black Lion back, it’s a top priority. We can’t just let the head of Voltron fly around for who knows how long.” _

_ “You’re going to miss the kids’ first Christmas?” _

_ “I-,” Shiro began hesitantly “No Y’know what no I am not.” _

_ Shiro turned around from his packing, “I give you my word, I’ll be here for Christmas no matter what.” _

_ “Paladin’s honor?” Lance asked, a soft smile on his lips. _

_ “Paladin’s honor.” Shiro said, pulling Lance in for a kiss, “I promise.” _

 

Lance was pulled out of the memory as he approached the door, opening it to reveal a shivering Keith.

“Keith! Buddy! This is a nice surprise, didn’t think you’d be able to get the time off for a visit with how busy Daibazall has been. Sorry the kids didn’t let you in, you know how they can be.”

“N-No-Nope, N-No Problem a-at all. L-Lotor and Kro- Mom were a-able to p-pick up the extra w-work for me.” Keith said through chattering teeth. “Be-Besides, had to c-come over to deliver t-this.” he said patting a large wrapped gift at his side.

The box reached to about Lance’s waist, and was a perfect cube, in other words it was big.

“The kids will be happy to see that.” Lance chuckled.

“Hope so.” Keith said, stepping into the house, pulling the box in with him. “Pulling this here was a pain in the-”   
“Uncle Keith!” came a pair of voices, and then a pair of kids who ran into Keith, nearly toppling him.

“Woaaah there you two!” Keith said, flailing his arms to catch his balance. “You’re both pretty big, careful there.”

“Uncle Keith Uncle Keith!” Leo said, stretching out his mouth and pointing inside. “Looc my fangs arg crowing im!” 

Keith bent his knees to get a closer look, “Hey you’re right they are! You’re growing taller too! Last time i was here you were about 3 inches shorter weren’t you?”

“Uh huh.” Leo nodded, his mouth still open. 

Leo was galran, purple skin and bright yellow eyes, the ten year old had too much energy for his own good. Or for anyone’s good really. His hair was a darker shade of purple and ran down his back, ending right before his long swishing tail, which also ended in a bit of fur. His ears were the large and fluffy galran kind. Keith’s assessment was also accurate, when his baby teeth had started falling out, fangs replace them, and he was getting taller, his eyes were already level with Lance’s belly button!

“Uncle Keithhhh…” Chidori whined.

Keith chuckled before looking at her, “Yes Chidori?”

“Look what I can do!” she said before rubbing her cheeks, causing the purple marks under her eyes to begin to glow.

“I can make them glow more!” she said.

Chidori was altean, brown skin and white hair that already reached her back made that clear enough, not to mention the pointed ears and the markings. Her eyes were a bright pink, unlike Allura’s blue. She was ten, just like Leo, and although she was a head shorter, she certainly didn’t act like it. Whereas Leo had always been shy with strangers, even Shiro and Lance when he had first met them, Chidori always found a way to make herself the center of attention. Whereas Leo couldn’t even ask to shake someone’s hand before knowing them for a full week, Chidori tended to ask people every question in the book within five minutes of meeting someone. 

“That’s wonderful Chidori. I see Allura’s been teaching you well.” Keith said, looking at the markings intently. 

“Papi.” Leo asked, tugging at Lance’s shirt, “Can we open the presents now?” 

“Nope nuh uh, not happening,” Lance replied, “If i let you two do that you’ll be hyper for the rest of the day. Change and brush first, then breakfast,  _ then  _ we can do presents.” 

Both kids groaned before walking back up the stairs to their room to get dressed. 

“Huh, you haven’t changed a bit have you?” Keith said, taking off his coat and mittens. 

“Neither have you.” Lance said, gesturing to the familiar red undercoat and fingerless gloves Keith was sporting, “I mean fingerless gloves under mittens, really?”

Keith just scoffed in reply before hanging his clothes on the rack near the door, “So how’s the garrison been?”

“Iverson has finally been taking me seriously, and the MFE team has been doing a great job lately.”

“Heh, is James starting to catch up to me?” Keith asked with a smirk.

“Are you implying that you were ever better than James?” Lance said, falling back into their friendly banter easily. 

Keith snorted, before his tone got noticeably serious, “Hey why did you tell them to wait for presents though? Normally you spoil those kids.”

“Well… I mean i thought I would give Shiro a bit more time to get here.”

Keith looked like he was trying very hard to not have his expression turn to extreme exasperation. “Oh.” he said. 

“Yeah… he’s still not back… I wanted him to be here when we started opening presents.” Lance said with a sigh.

“Did you tell them?” Keith said, looking to the stairs.

“I told them he’d try his best to be here today but well… work and all.” Lance shrugged. 

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the kids camp bounding down the stairs, taking seats at the dining room table. 

“Well I delivered the gift, I’ll be off now! Merry Christ-”

“Ohhh No Mullet, get your butt to the table.” Lance said walking over to the kitchen attached to the dining room. “You’re here now, no point in leaving.”

Keith looked like he would have protested until Chidori walked over and tugged him to the table herself. 

“Alrighty then everyone,” Lance said looking through the pantry, “What do we want for breakfast we have cereal, pancake mix, oatmeal-”

**_Ding Dong_ **

Lance looked up from the pantry before walking over to the door. 

“I wasn’t expecting anyone…” he mumbled to himself.

He opened the door. “Hello, what can I-” was all he was able to get out before being lifted into a bear hug.

“HUNK?”

“The one and only!” Hunk said as he put a shocked Lance down.

“Wha- I thought the holidays-”   
“Would’ve been really busy? Yeah they are but Sal and Shay have been able to help me run things really well so i was able to take the day off. Plus I couldn’t miss my niece and nephew’s first Christmas!” He said as the kids ran towards him for a hug.

“Hunk!” Chidori exclaimed. 

Leo didn’t say anything, just snuggled into the hug. 

“Hey Hunk!” Keith said, “Nice to see you here too!”

“Hey yourself Keith, didn’t think i’d see you here! All the better as I come bearing gifts!” Hunk said in a grandiose voice, lifting up a large bag in each hand.

“Hunk!” Lance said as his eyes widened, “You didn’t!”

“Oh but I did!” Hunk said, walking over to the table to empty the bags. 

Spread out before them were plates of scones and muffins, pancakes, waffles, and french toast.

Chidori had a ravenous grin on her face, and Leo looked like it was taking all his willpower not to jump on the table. Even Keith was drooling slightly. 

“And we can’t forget the milk.” Hunk said, pulling out several cartons of the stuff. “You two are going to need that if you’re going to grow up big and strong you know!” He said to the kids.

“Hunk this is- You didn’t have to do all this!” Lance said.

“Maybe,” Hunk shrugged, “But I wanted to, consider it my christmas gift.”

“Alright I guess!” Lance said, rushing to pull cups, plates, knives, forks, and every breakfast topping he had from the shelves. 

After it had all been laid out, they sat down and Lance prepared them for the feast.

“Let’s dig i-!”

**_DING DONG_ **

“Oh who is it now?” Lance grumbled as he stomped to the door.

“Hello?” he asked grumpily, His face scrunched in annoyance until he saw who was at the door.

“Merry Christmas!” Caroled the voices of Allura, Coran, and Pidge.

“Guys!?” Lance said with a grin as he ushered them in, “What are you all doing here?” 

“Well Mom and Dad had Me and Matt for last Christmas so for this Christmas we’re free and our research was stalling so I decided to pay a visit to my friend.” Pidge said as she put the gifts she was carrying on the side, “I ran into Allura and Coran on my way here since they were coming to so we just came as a group.”

Chidori and Leo had already ran over to give Pidge hugs.

“Hi Aunt Katie!” Leo said.

“Hello Gauntderson!” Chidori said as half the room groaned

“Hey there ya scamps,” Pidge laughed, ruffling their hair, “You’re getting big!”

“You better be careful gremlin, at this rate they’ll get taller than you.” Lance said with a shit eating grin.

“Oh shut up!” Pidge said, punching his arm without any real force behind it.

Allura and Coran were giving their greetings to Hunk and Keith before the kids came for them.

“Hello Auntie Allura!” Leo said.

“Auntie look!” Chidori said, making her cheeks glow again.

“Well you two are still the cutest aren’t you! And Chidori you’ve been working with your powers well done!” Allura said before turning to Lance, “Oh yes, we decided we wanted to come spend Christmas with you since we didn’t have much planned, although i suppose we didn’t expect this many people!”

Coran nodded in agreement as the kids hung from his biceps as he flexed. He looked as good as ever, with the exception of a few extra wrinkles, his hair hadn’t even greyed out a bit, turns out he was right about nunvil being an excellent hair tonic.

“Well you two sure are getting strong! I’d say you’ll be as fierce as a Xoltroch in only a few more years!” He said, his characteristic eccentricity and bravado also having not deplenished with age.

‘Grandpappy Coran’ was probably the kids favorite if everyone was honest with themselves.

Lance smiled softly at how everyone was enjoying themselves. It was thanks to them that this was even possible after all.    
When he and Shiro had first discussed adoption, their biggest barrier they faced was that they would have to ground themselves, kids would have a hard time travelling in the Castle of Lions for Voltron missions after all. It had been Hunk who had suggested they adopt kids already acquainted with space. Allura had taken them to one of the coalition run orphanages, and after Pidge helped them sort out the paperwork their family was two units larger. Keith and his mom had been a big help when Leo first started shedding and Shiro and Lance hadn’t been able to do much more than worry. Coran had helped out similarly when Chidori came down with a flu that had her sneezing out bubbles. 

“Are you alright Lance?” Allura asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

“Huh? Oh yeah sorry just spaced out a bit there. You can put the presents under the tree and then we can have breakfast, Hunk brought some with him and it is exactly what you would expect from our main man universal master chef!”

“Shiro still isn’t back huh?” Pidge said with a pointed look towards the box Keith had brought with him. “Shame he’s going to miss out on Hunk’s cooking.”

“Yeah it is, maybe we should open presents first, give him some time to get here?” Keith suggested.

“Well I mean-” Lance began.

“His mission was almost done last I checked.” Allura interjected.

“Uh- Hey guys… I think that box is shaking a bit?” Hunk said, pointing at the box Keith had brought.

“Keith what did you-”

“Oh my God Just open it Lance!”

Lance sighed under the pleading stares of his kids and his friends before walking over to the slightly shuddering box.

“Can I open it?” Leo asked.

“Hey I want to open it!” Chidori replied.

Lance sighed “Kids-”

Lance was interrupted by the box erupting outwards, revealing a man in a santa hat: Shiro.

“Merry Christma-! WHOA OH NO NO NO-”  he said as he lost his balance in the box and tumbled backwards, landing on the floor with an grunt.

“DAD!”   
“DADDY!”

“SHIRO?!”

Chidori, Leo, and Lance all shouted at the same time.

Chidori and Leo ran and jumped on top of their father, eliciting another, louder, grunt from him.

“Hello to you too.” Shiro chuckled, before hissing, “Leo sweetie please watch the claws.”

Leo mumbled an apology as he buried his face in Shiro’s neck. 

“Well took you long enough.” Lance said, barely holding back his laughter. 

“Took  _ me  _ long enough? It took you long enough to open the box!”

“Y’know you probably could have avoided this whole thing by just not hiding in a box and walking through the front door like a normal person.” Pidge said.

“Yeah, he could’ve, and it probably would have saved me some back pain but that was totally worth it.” Keith snickered.

“It was, it so was!. Lance you should’ve seen the look on your face!” Hunk said, wiping tears from his eyes.  

Allura and Coran were chuckling in the background as well.

Lance only rolled his eyes because of course all of them would be in on this.

“He’s been here since last night.” Allura said after calming down. 

“He got back and straight away started talking about this idea to be the christmas gift!” Coran added.

Lance just rolled his eyes again before stretching out a hand to help lift his husband up off the floor, Chidori and Leo still clinging to him. 

“Kids…” Shiro said, trying to pry Chidori off of his prosthetic arm but unable to overcome her altean empowered death grip. “If you don’t get off of me I can’t show you your presents.”

That got the kids to move, both of them falling to the floor.

“You had time to pick up presents while searching for the Black Lion?” Lance said.

“Well… more like Black needs to learn to time things better and that showing me where to get the perfect gifts shouldn’t take a whole week.” Shiro said with a pointed look upwards, like they all did when addressing their Lion’s psychic connection.

“But... “ He said, reaching into his jacket pockets before bending down on one knee, “I would say it was worth it.”

Shiro pulled out two small figurines, perfect replicas of the Black and Blue Lions. The kids stared wide mouthed at them as the little lions shook themselves to life and leaped into the air. The Black lion landed on Chidori’s shoulder, while the blue one activated it’s thrusters and maneuvered itself to perch in between Leo’s ears.

“This is kind of a gift from the Lions too, they like you after all, and they wanted to… extend their reach a bit, so they could be more around you two.” Shiro explained. 

Lance reached out, asking if it was true before receiving a reassuring purr from Blue in response, whose mini self was making itself comfortable by snuggling into Leo’s hair.    
“Whoa…” was all the little Galra had to say in response.

“This is awesome!” Chidori said, a joyful glint in her eye as she watched mini black wind around her neck.

“I’m glad you like them.” Shiro said. “Now… how about breakfast?” he finished, causing everyone but Lance to dash back to the table, Pidge talking excitedly about how she had brought some movies they could watch after breakfast and present openings were over. 

“Uh uh uh,” Lance said, grabbing Shiro’s arm, stopping him from walking away himself, “Where’s my present?”

Shiro looked puzzled, “O-Oh uh I uh…”

Lance responded by pulling Shiro down into a kiss.

“Ohhh.” Shiro said, “I got worried for a second there because i wasn’t able to get anything for you while chasing after Black.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Takashi, you being here, our family all being here, is gift enough.”    
“Sooo you don’t want any more kisses…?”

Lance laughed, “Breakfast and presents first babe.”

“I’m fine with that.” Shiro said with a smile,

“Stop being gross you two we’re waiting to start eating! Hurry up or you won’t get any!” Pidge yelled at them.

“Hey we’re coming hold on!” Lance said as he ran to his seat, Shiro close on his heels. 

It might be chaotic with two rambunctious ten year olds, friends who drop in without any notice, and a spouse who insists on making a dramatic entrance, but Lance wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee I took the title right out of "I'll be home for Christmas"  
> Also while writing this I kiiiinda fell in love with Chidori and Leo sooo mayybe I'll write more stuff with them cause I kind of love them a lot.


End file.
